narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inryōkukami
|unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inryōku-no-kami |literal english=God of the Gathering of Gravity |english tv=Inryōkukami |viz manga=Inryōkukami |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Aichi Goron |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Inryōkukami is Aichi Goron's signature Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu and is one of her most powerful ninjutsu. It is known as one of the most powerful ninjutsu in the Ketsu Chronicles series and is the counterpart to the genjutsu Shinjiro. After channeling the needed amount of chakra into their eyes, the user releases a white circular mark around the area. Anything that touches the ring is colored black from top to bottom. In the case of buildings, the entire building can be turned black from the ring. The jutsu then have five levels of intensity. Ichi is where the user manipulates the gravity of the area to such a level, the target is then unable to move from whatver position they are in, becoming a living statue. Ni is where the user manipulates the pull of gravity further and forces anything that doesn't have a foundation into the ground. The target is unable to move and suffers discomfort. This level is best to prevent stronger targets from running away in battle. San is where everything is forced into the ground. The ground starts to crack and give way under the gravity, as well as many other things, and the target suffers broken bones if they attempt to move. Going too far during 'San' usually kills the target and breaks even steel beams into pieces. Yon is where the ring implodes and everything within the ring is confined into a small space, destroying everything and leaving a huge crater where the ring once settled. Go is where if the ring is shrunk to a small enough size, a black hole is created that proceeds to tear everything in sight apart until the user ceases it. Once 'Go' starts, everything within a half-kilometer radius is spaghettified and sent flying towards the black hole within seconds, tearing into even the sky. Once this level is finished, entire lakes can have gaping holes and the view around the area is a starry sky. This dōjutsu ability has great risks though. For one, as with many Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, usage of this ability strains the eyes to the point that they bleed. Unlike most abilities, blindness does not occur from overuse and the eyes can heal. However, using this ability many times in one battle can cause blindness. A second weakness is that since the user is the medium for the technique, if they use the technique past 'San,' they suffer mental exhaustion and feel as if their weight has quadripled, leaving them vulnerable. If the user pushes themselves too far with this jutsu, they will die. This technique can also be countered a powerful enough Wind Release technique. Also, the amount of energy to ascend the jutsu past 'Ni' is incredibly high. In order to use the jutsu to its maximum, the user must have the maximum amount of chakra. Also, unless the jutsu reaches level 'Go', staying outside the ring prevents being caught in the technique's gravitational pull.